Heroes Alliance: Festival Armor
The Heroes Alliance's members were given armors themed after special days. *Optimus Prime with Christmas Power: Optimus is given the Armor of Christmas by Santa Claus. With this armor, he can freeze enemies like Megamo's soldiers into ice. *Shoutmon with Chinese New Year Power: Shoutmon was given the Armor of Chinese New Year by the Twelve Animals of the Chinese Zodiac. With this armor, he can summon the 12 or either number of them to combat any of Megamo's or Hellspiral's soldiers. *Spider-Man with Halloween Power: Spider-Man was given the Armor of Halloween by Jack Skellington. With this armor, he can summon the dead, witches, or any other monster that represents that holiday. *Red Power Ranger with Easter Power: The Red Ranger was given the Armor of Easter by his comrades. With this armor, he can summon a special Rabbit Zord called Transrabbit to combat enemies. *Superman with New Year's Day Power: Superman was given the Armor of New Year's Day by Lois Lane. With this armor, he can shoot fireworks from his fingers, much like his friend Jubilee does. *Rocket Raccoon with Guy Fawke's Day Power: Rocket was given the Armor of Guy Fawke's Day by V, a Guy Fawkes-like figure. With this armor, he can shoot fireworks from his gun. *Astro Boy with Children's Day Power: Astro Boy was given the Armor of Children's Day by a Japanese girl he loved. With this armor, he can confuse enemies by blinding them with koinobori kites. *Sailor Moon with Tanabata Power. Sailor Moon was given the Armor of Tanabata by a Japanese bamboo collector. With this armor, she grants her own wishes by writing them on bamboo paper, and with that, enemies will fall. *Dusty Crophopper with Independence Day Power: Dusty was given the Armor of July the 4th by Uncle Sam. With this armor, he can shoot with his gun hidden within his nosecone. *He-Man with Thanksgiving Power: He-Man was given the Armor of Thanksgiving Day by a pilgrim. With this armor, he can summon turkeys to battle against Megamo's Experts of Darkness. *Austin Powers with St. Andrew's Day Power: Austin Powers was given the Armor of St. Andrew's Day by Saint Andrew, the patron saint of Scotland. With this armor, he can summon the saint to help battle against all that is evil. *Lara Croft with St. David's Day Power: Lara Croft was given the Armor of St. David's Day by Saint David, the patron saint of Wales. With this armor, she can summon the saint to help battle against the evil force Megamo. *James Bond with St. George's Day Power: James Bond was given the Armor of St. George's Day by Saint George, the patron saint of England. With this armor, he can summon the saint to help battle against Hellspiral's forces. *Bucky O'Hare with St. Patrick's Day Power: Bucky O'Hare was given the Armor of St. Patrick's Day by Saint Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. With this armor, he can rid lands of snakes and villains by summoning the saint. *The Brave Little Toaster with Burn's Day Power: Toaster was given the Armor of Burns Day by the undead Robert Burns. With this armor, he can shout "Well Done (insert villain's name here)!" and black out evil's lights. *Ben Tennyson with Earth Hour Power: Ben was given the Armor of Earth Hour by a blind man. With this armor, he can black out Eviltown's lights. *Captain Planet with Earth Day Power: Captain Planet was given the Armor of Earth Day by his mentoress Gaia. With this armor, he can block pollutive pipes. *Jem with Remembrance Day Power: Jem was given the Armor of Remembrance Day by a dying Greymon. With this armor, she can silence the foes by immobilizing them every eleventh hour eleventh minute. *Duke with Bar Mitzvah Power: Duke was given the Armor of Bar Mitzvah by a Hebrew who joined his Joes. With this armor, he can change villains like Megamo into 13-year-olds. *Superted with Mardi Gras Power: Superted was given the Armor of Mardi Gras by his friend Tiana. With this armor, he can throw bead-like grenades at his foes. *Xandir the Spellcaster with Birthday Power: Josh was given the Armor of the Birthday by his fellow heroes, the Light Force. With this armor, he can turn foes into candles and blow the fire out of them. *Robin Hood with Valentine's Day Power: Robin Hood was given the Armor of Valentine's Day by Little John. With this armor, he can shoot love arrows to make any villains fall in love with he or she. *Toa Vakama with April Fool's Day Power: Vakama was given the Armor of April Fool's Day by Lhikan. With this armor, he can trick any villain with the power over pranks. *Rambo with Boxing Day Power: Rambo was given the Armor of Boxing Day by Rocky Balboa. With this armor, he can summon tsunamis and destroy villains. *Turbo the Snail with Wedding Power: Theo was given the Armor of Weddings by his fellow snails. With this armor, he can ring bells and make villains deaf. *Sgt. Kabukiman with Diwali Power: The NYPD Sgt. Kabukiman was given the Armor of Diwali by his Indian and Hindu friends who were in vacation in Japantown. With this armor, he can use his Diwarope to lasso a lot of enemies, including Megamo himself. *Jiban with May Day Power: Jiban was given the Armor of May Day by his sister Mayumi Igarashi. With this armor, he can become "Perfect Jiban" and use his May Day Cannon to attack a certain foe like Megatron. *Chiro with Father's Day Power: Chiro was given the Armor of Father's Day by his father. With this armor, he can summon his father's favourite weapon, the sword. *Cybersix with Mother's Day Power: Cybersix was given the Armor of Mother's Day by her pet panther. With this armor, she can summon the holy mother to block the force's of evil's path. *Batman with Day of the Dead Power: Bruce Wayne was given the Armor of the Day of the Dead by a Mexican woman he rescued. With this armor, he can summon the dead of Mexico to attack foes, much like fellow HA member Spidey does. *Underdog with Groundhog Day Power: Underdog was given the Armor of Groundhog Day by his friends. With this armor, he can use missiles and destroy several monsters if they see his shadow. *Kim Possible with Graduation Day Power: Kim Possible was given the Armor of Graduation Day by Ron Stoppable. With this armor, she can turn villains against each other. *Atomic Betty with Memorial Day Power: Betty was given the Armor of Memorial Day by her friends. With this armor, she can power up the other heroes and electrify the villains. *Green Lantern with Ma'nene Power: Hal Jordan was given the Armor of Ma'nene by the citizens of Central City. With this armor, he can be able to put clothes on the dead of Indonesia and command them to defeat such foes as Megamo, Hellspiral, and Megatron. *Wolverine with Queen's Birthday Power: Logan was given the Armor of the Queen's Birthday by a fan of Josh Holo and himself. With this armor, he can turn enemies like Megamo's Evilsoldiers into cake so that they will be eaten by any of the Heroes Alliance. *Wonder Woman with Prom Night Power: Wonder Woman was given the Armor of Prom Night by her father, Zeus. With this armor, she can defeat Megamo and/or any other enemy with tiaras. *Hancock with Oktoberfest Power: Hancock, because he was alcoholic, was given the Armor of Oktoberfest by a German woman he saved. With this armor, he can extinquish fires with unlimited beer excreted from special cannons. *Hellboy with Tomatina Power: Hellboy was given the Armor of Tomatina by a Spanish girl he bumped into. With this armor, he can throw tomato-shaped bombs on the Eviltown civilians. *Zenki with Arbor Day Power: Zenki was given the Armor of Arbor Day by his friend, Chiaki Enno. With this armor, he can turn into his man form from child form to have the power over trees. *Captain America with Labor Day Power: Steve Rodgers was given the Armor of Labor Day by the President of the United States. With this armor, he can post "Vote for Cap" posters on the faces of Megamo's soldiers. *Perry the Platypus with Anzac Day Power: Perry was given the Armor of Anzac Day by Phileas and Ferb. With this armor, he can make villains less powerful by using a Psynergy called "Break". *Darwin the Guinea-Pig with Setsubun Power: Darwin was given the Armor of Setsubun by his fellow guinea-pigs of G-Force. With this armor, he can throw beans at the enemy soldiers. *Scarlet Witch with Hanami Power: Wanda Maximoff was given the Armor of Hanami by her dying brother Pietro, a.k.a. Quicksilver. With this armor, she can throw flowers to make enemies fall mid-smell. *Mario with Passover Power: Mario was given the Armor of Passover by Luigi. With this armor he can jump higher and cause the deaths of firstborn Goombas, Putty Patrollers, and even the firstborn son of Megamo himself. These are the armors of each holiday. Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Events